


Shadia

by dakabn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, It's spelled Cass, M/M, Misha posted a picture of his script even, Misha said so himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakabn/pseuds/dakabn
Summary: Castiel wasn't the only one that rebelled. A letter explains there is another rebel that lost her grace and her voice. She's not in want of anything, except maybe family. What's going on?





	

"You're not the only one that rebelled. Just the most notable that did. Many small groups within different battalions, choirs, and such did. Many returned once thing came back to order. Some died in the various troubles that have arisen. Some were injured. Those left upon the Earth lost their grace, as I did. Along with that grace, went the thing that was given us that helped us fulfill our purpose. Some philosophise that since you were once extremely loyal, when that loyalty wavered it became a sort of punishment for all those following. Loyalty was your 'thing.' I was a herald angel. So guess what I lost along with my grace. I'm not sure when you'll find this, if you will, but if you do, please seek me out."

Castiel had read it aloud to the brothers, pausing there. He took a deep breath and set the paper down and looked at them. No one said anything, until Dean rolled his eyes, "Well, what do you WANT to do?"

Castiel shrugged. There was no reason not to, but all three had grown rather gun shy.

*****************

Later that afternoon, they were packed for a trip to Washington State. It was decided go, with caution. Dean had the whole arsenal to test her with. Castiel had a notecard. He was staring at it when Dean closed the trunk. No one asked, but he just muttered anyway, "If she can read her name, it's a good sign... unless she somehow learned Enochian." He seemed unsure of his test, but sighed putting it in his coat pocket as he reached for the back seat drivers side. He wanted to think and he did that better sitting in the back. Not to mention the whole leg room situation. 

A few random bickerings over inane pop culture this or that, a fill up and pit stop, they stopped for lunch. It was mostly Sam rolling his eyes as Dean sang along to the radio on the way to dinner to a motel for the night. They were about half way there now and Castiel emailed Shadia again to let her know they were near. At the end of the letter, she had provided an email address. Sam explained that was the best contact information to leave when there was an unknown amount of time that Castiel would find the note. Even if it was well after Dean and Sam died of old age (one could hope) email would still be a thing.

She had replied back with an address in a building in Seattle. It was a publishing house and after looking it up, Sam made a chuckle sound, "She might not need you after all, Cass. Says here she's the acquisition editor. I looked up the typical salary and... she's pretty well off, dude."

Dean made an impressed face. Then they all frowned and fell silent. Now it really smelled like a trap. Each of them mumbled a thought. Maybe she just wanted some family. It's not like being mute would interfere with her job, so maybe she wasn't lying about that. Maybe she had a crush on Cass. Dean liked that idea the most. Cass having a sugar momma. That comment got no appreciation.

Finally late into the second day of the trip they found themselves near Seattle. Dean stopped at a motel in a village on the outskirts. 

"We're not in Forks are we?" Sam asked as he stretched. He was napping when they passed the signs.

"As in Twilight?" Cass furrowed his brow and looked around.

Dean looked at them both, "I am so disappointed. I will ignore that this happened, otherwise, I would have to ...just... not be around you two."

Cass sent another email saying they'd meet her around noon. She replied saying she'd meet them in the lobby to take them to lunch.

*******

They didn't bother with any personas, so it was jeans and flannel, and Cass in his usual getup. A woman with light (not quite pale) with a smathering of freckles over her forearms stepped off the elevator. Her hair was waves of copper falling over her shoulders. Her outfit seemed as if she were attempting to fall under the dress-code, but just barely, as she was not the formal type. She wore a pink, short sleeved flowing blouse tucked loosely into a grey pencil skirt. She looked timid as she nodded to them with a shy smile and wave.

She looked over them and swallowed, handing the nearest one, the man in the tan coat, her card. She then took out her notepad and began to type, but looked up as the tallest cleared his throat, "I've studied sign language and gave Cass and Dean a crash course on the way here. I'm Sam, by the way."

Her hand formed the sign for S and motioned the sign for music. Then she spelled it out. She knew they knew her name, but glad Sam cleared up who he was. Cass hadn't described himself or his two companions. Despite the height difference, she could tell Dean was the other one in pants and flannel, being the other half of the brothers. Cass, then, had to be the one with her card. She looked straight at him. 

Cass noticed she also found a willing vessel with blue eyes. They were duller, likely due to lack of grace, or perhaps her vessel's eyes were more a blue gray. He shook his head and realized he was staring at her without words and spoke softly, "I can return the voice." She smiled and signed, Sam translating clumsily.

"Hard... to... explain... back suddenly... speaking..." 

"Well, we can say it was a surgery or..." Cass stumbled as he tried to think of a way to help...

She put a hand on his shoulder and held a hand up with a smile. She made a sign that Sam hoped was obvious. She was ok. She thanked them for coming and led them to a little cafe.


End file.
